Drake's Deception patches
Naughty Dog have developed patches to support Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception; updates which fix issues with the game. Overview Patches must go through a quality assurance process with Sony, who publish the updates. Players are notified when an update is available for download when they launch the game from the XMB. The update will then be installed to the HDD. Updates are required to play muliplayer, but not single-player. Patch 1.01 Released worldwide on November 7th 2011. *Fixed an issue so that 3D works properly on all Sony SimulView 3D TVs.http://www.naughtydog.com/site/post/uncharted_3_patch_101_notes/ Subsequent LiveUpdates *Matchmaking will now make more attempts at placing players in games with opponents of a similar level *Killzone DLC added to game; Shock Trooper skin, Helghast helmet and ISA helmethttp://community.us.playstation.com/thread/4536479 Patch 1.02 Released worldwide on November 27th 2011, the patch addressed several issues; notably the differences between aiming in Uncharted 2 and Uncharted 3, an issue that was well noted by fans which lead to the inclusion of it in this update.http://www.giantbomb.com/news/how-smart-uncharted-fans-changed-naughty-dogs-game/3816/ Single Player *Movie cutscene viewer added *Added Motion Blur effects *Alternate Aim Settings added to the Options menu under Camera options Multiplayer *Settings bug fixed: all controls being set to flipped mode setting will no longer change all controls back to default *Medal streaks won’t reset if the host migrates to another user *Blindfire targeting adjusted so that opposing players past a certain vertical angle above and below won’t be hit. *Allow grenade throw while scoped *Tuned Pull Down range from 1.5 meters to 2.0 meters *Lowered the player running speed when players run ‘n gun by approximately 15% *Slightly increased the turn radius of run ‘n gun *Slightly decreased the turning speed during Sprint *Fixed an infrequent hunter spawning issue in Hunter Arena when the match round switches *Fixed several cinema crashes *Locked fast-forwarding on convoy sequence in Airstrip TDM and train sequence on London Underground TDM to 3x maximum in Cinema Mode *Fixed certain cameras in Kick Offs and Pull Downs *Fixed a late join skin bug with locked content *Fixed a split-screen Buddy treasure pickup bug *Fixed duplicate medal problem causing bad tabulation of a few medals to the player’s career stats *Objective points now show up in the player’s Competitive statistics tab instead of the Cooperative statistics tab *Added a Facebook Sign Out option *Added the Add Friend functionality in the Facebook tab *Fixed voice icon for mics not appearing in Matchmaking lobby *Adding missing weapon stats tracking for certain weapons that were not being recorded to the player stats *Fix for not displaying the entire Online ID within the “Players” column of any leaderboard *Fix for a user having an online ID containing fifteen or more characters created in uppercase format and actively using a voice comm device. *Matchmaking now waits for double the number of players in the biggest party in the room to be present before starting a game (to prevent parties from being split frequently) *Players no longer able to join party that is already in Matchmaking.http://www.naughtydog.com/site/post/uncharted_3_patch_102_notes/ Subsequent LiveUpdates *Reverted an accidental change to the strafe setting; value is now exactly what it was pre-1.02 Patch 1.03 Released worldwide on January 12th, 2012. *Users in the largest party in a game room will no longer be designated as Villains a large majority of the time *Cutscene viewer audio issues fixed (3D only) Subsequent LiveUpdates *Creepy Crawler Kickback - now requires 15 medals to activate (previously 17 medals). *Quick Boom Kickback - now requires 10 medals to activate (previously 7 medals) and a 5 second decrease has been applied to its duration (now 15 seconds, previously 20 seconds).http://www.naughtydog.com/site/post/uncharted_3_patch_103_notes/ *The FAL-SS weapon power has been changed. It now takes five bullets to the body to kill an opponent. It previously took four bullets. It will still take three bullets to the head to take down an enemy using the FAL-SS. *Death planes on certain maps have been changed so that map exploits are no longer functional. In other words, we’ve removed hidden tricks that were allowing players to hide and take out opponents without the possibility of return fire.http://www.naughtydog.com/site/post/multiplayer_live_update_uncharted_3/ Patch 1.04 Released worldwide on February 6th, 2012. *Fixes for Hard and Crushing Co-op Adventure Mode that address treasure sets that could not be completed.http://www.naughtydog.com/site/post/uncharted_3_patch_104_notes/ Subsequent LiveUpdates *Adjusted medal costs on Quick Boom and Creepy Crawler kickbacks to correct value *Adjusted Quick Boom kickback timer to correct value References Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3